Ce que nous sommes - Tome 3
by LillyHiip.x3
Summary: SUITE de "Ce que tu étais" et de "Ce que tu es". Vous croyiez vraiment que tout était arrangée ? Eh bah non, vous savez bien que rien n'est jamais parfait à Mystic Fall, il y a toujours des choses qui s'y passe comme une Caroline mourante, des "gens" qui deviennent vampires, d'autres qui veulent tuer les Originaux pour débarrasser le monde des vampires etc... KLAROLINE x3
1. Prologue

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

Après « Celui que tu étais », « Celui que tu es », voilà « Ce que nous sommes » !

J'ai écoutée le vote de la majorité et une troisième partie est née et tout ça c'est grâce à vous.  
Déjà, un grand merci pour l'avoir souhaiter, cela prouve que vous me soutenez et ça représente beaucoup pour moi !:)

J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas.

Gros bisous à vous tous et bonne lecture !

_**Lilly x3**_

* * *

**Ce que nous sommes.**

J'entre dans ma chambre, enfin notre chambre à Klaus et à moi, avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils m'aient tous préparés cette fête sans que je n'en sache rien, ils sont juste tellement adorable, j'ai de la chance de les avoir tous comme famille. Cela ne fait que deux semaines que mes souvenirs sont revenus mais cela a été les deux semaines les plus belles que j'ai vécu depuis mon retour ici. J'ai l'impression de retrouver ma vie, celle que j'aimais plus que tout et que je n'aurais jamais quittée de mon plein gré.

Je me plie en deux sous une violente douleur. Comme si quelqu'un venait de me donner un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je tousse, je cherche de l'air. Un liquide chaud coule le long de mon menton. J'y porte mes doigts. Du sang. Je me redresse difficilement et me regarde dans le miroir. A chaque petit toussotement, une petite rasade de sang sort de ma bouche. Je l'essuie du revers de ma manche et dévisage mon reflet avec incompréhension. Je tente de me calmée pendant un petit moment, puis les toussotement s'espace jusqu'à totalement s'arrêter et l'air réussit à parvenir à mes poumons avec plus de facilité.

La porte s'ouvre, Klaus entre. Son regard s'attarde une seconde sur le sol, où je remarque à peine quelque goutte de sang, avant de remonter sur ma manche tâché, puis sur mon visage maculé. Son visage ne reflète que de l'incompréhension.

-Tout vas bien ?, s'enquiert-il, prudemment.

-Je... Je crois que... Bégaye-je. Je crois que l'on a fait la fête trop vite.

Son visage est envahi par la colère et il hurle :

-Eh merde !

-Je suis désolé.

En une fraction de seconde il est devant moi, ses mains tenant mon visage.

-Tout vas bien, Amour, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

-Klaus... Je crois que je suis en train de mourir.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Me voilà de _retour_, et oui, cela aura été _long _!

Je pourrais vous expliquer en long, en large et en travers les raisons de ce retard mais je me contenterais de dire : problèmes en chaîne avec internet (BBOX sont des escrocs), volonté d'achever mon roman que j'espère tenter de faire éditer au plus vite, aggravation de ma maladie et changement de formation.

Eh oui, ma vie n'a pas été de tout repos ces derniers mois.

Mes chapitres ne seront plus corrigés car je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de ma correctrice. D'ailleurs, _**Ludmilla**_, je m'inquiète énormément comme tu ne répond pas à mes mail, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi et je te fais d'énormes bisous.

Sinon _merci_ d'être de _nouveau_ au rendez-vous et, comme toujours, j'attends vos avis et, _peut-être_, vos reproches pour cette longue absence que j'accepterais sans broncher, c'est promit.

_**Bisous à tous &amp; Bonne lecture.**_

_**Lilly x3**_

* * *

**Ce que nous sommes.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

La tête me tourne dangereusement et, lorsque je commence à voir des étoiles, Klaus me soulève du sol pour me déposer dans le lit.

-Je reviens. _M'assure-t-il en disparaissant à vitesse vampirique._

Il tient promesse, environs cinq minutes plus tard il est de retour accompagné de Bonnie. Celle-ci me dévisage.

-Que se passe-t-il ?, _s'enquiert-elle._

-Elle a crachée du sang. _Explique-t-il._

-Quoi ?!, _s'écrie-t-elle en se précipitant sur moi._

Sa main se pose sur mon front et ses yeux fouillent les miens avec inquiétude.

-Je vais mieux. _Assuré-je._

-Ça crève les yeux, tu es pâle comme un cadavre et ton front est brûlant. _Rétorque-t-elle. _Je vais arranger ça !

Je lui souris. Elle commence à réciter quelques paroles en ce qui me semble être du Latin et fronce les sourcils.

-Tu n'arrive pas à la guérir ?, _demande Klaus._

Ses yeux sont baignés de larmes et elle fuit mon regard.

-C'est aussi mauvais que ça ?, _m'enquiers-je._

-Tu...

-Quoi ?!, _s'impatiente Klaus._

-Elle est en train de mourir. _Déclare-t-elle, toute pâle, s'écartant du lit en titubant._

Je me redresse sur mes avant bras.

-Pourquoi ?, _demande Klaus._

-Je ne sais pas mais... On a utilisé trop de magie en même temps, son corps ne l'a pas supporter... enfin ça ne peut être bon pour personne. _Bégaye-t-elle. _

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dis avant ?,_ s'énerve Klaus._

-Parce que je ne le savais pas.

Soudain, elle fond en larme, portant sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

-Je ne savais pas. _Répète-t-elle._

Je saute du lit pour la prendre dans mes bras et la serre de toutes mes forces.

-Tu n'es pas responsable, Bonnie. _Certifie-je._

-Ne dis pas ça, c'est en partie moi qui t'ai fais ça...

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu voulais m'aider, tout vas bien.

-Tu vas mourir, mon Dieu...

Je me recule légèrement et prend son visage en coupe dans mes mains pour essuyer ses larmes de mes pouces.

-Ne pleure pas, parce que je ne vais pas mourir. Pas réellement. _Précise-je._

-Vraiment ?, _s'enquiert-elle d'une petite voix. _Comment ?

Je jette un regard à Klaus. À son regard je sais qu'il a comprit. Il recule de quelques pas en levant les mains de façon défensive :

-Jamais !, _prévint-il._

-Jamais ?, _m'étonné-je._

-Jamais.

-Et tu comptais qu'on fasse comment ?

Il ne répond pas.

-Oh je t'en prie, tu sais que ça serait forcément arrivé !

-La dernière fois tu es morte !

-Et alors ? Je suis en train de mourir.

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

-Bien sûre que si, je n'ai rien à perdre !

-Quelques jours de plus.

-C'est sûr que ça m'avance énormément.

-Attend tu parle bien de ce que je pense ?, _s'enquiert Bonnie._

-Oui, elle veut que je la transforme en vampire. _Rétorque Klaus._ Et c'est NON !

-Je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre. _Déclare-je._

-Et qui ? Tout le monde ta vus mourir après que Rebekah ait tenté de te transformer ! Personne ne prendrait le risque.

-Bien sûr que si, je suis mourante, ça change la donne.

Je m'approche de lui et dit :

-Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose : être vampire me manque, être forte me manque.

-Bien sûr._ Ironise-t-il._ C'est ce pour quoi tu me fuyais quand on s'est revu.

-Moi je le ferais._ Tranche une voix._

Nous nous retournâmes tous les trois vers la porte. Henrik...

-Tu ne prendrais pas ce risque. _Déclare Klaus._

-Je le ferais. _Assure Henrik_. Je préfère prendre ce risque que de ne rien faire et de la perdre. Et toi ?, _rétorque-t-il_, _Klaus le foudroie du regard mais il reprend _: C'est ma meilleure amie et belle-sœur et je suis prêt à tout pour tenter de la sauver. C'est l'amour de ta vie, et toi es-tu prêt à tout ?

Klaus semble réfléchir à toute allure et il se tourne vers Bonnie en demandant :

-On pourrait pas simplement purifier son corps de toute trace de magie ?

-Les résidus de magie sont très résistants, on peut pas simplement les effacer comme ça.

-Il y a certainement une solution.

-Mais tu t'entends ?, _rétorque Bonnie. _Tu propose de soigner Caroline avec de la magie alors que c'est, à la base, à surplus de magie qui est à l'origine de son état.

-Je cherche une solution !

-J'ai bien comprit mais tu n'es pas rationnel !

-Rationnel ? Tu veux que je sois rationnel ? Ma femme est entrain de mourir pour la seconde fois !, _hurle-t-il._

J'amorce un pas pour le prendre dans mes bras mais il se dérobe et quitte la chambre. Au même moment, Rebekah entre mais il la contourne pour sortir.

-Que se passe-t-il ? On a entendu Klaus hurler depuis le salon.

Tout le monde regarde ailleurs.

-Caroline ?_, insiste-t-elle._ Pourquoi Klaus à dit que tu étais sur le point de mourir pour la seconde fois ? Le sort à marcher non ?

-Le sort à marcher. _Confirmé-je._

-Alors que se passe-t-il ? Et pourquoi es-tu aussi pâle ?

De nouveau pas de réponse.

-Elle a subit un trop plein de magie. _Explique Bonnie, le regard baissé._

-Elle est en meurt._ Conclut Henrik._

-Quoi ?, _s'étonne Rebekah._ Non. Non, elle ne peut pas. On l'a soigné, on... Non.

Les larmes s'amoncellent dans ses yeux alors qu'elle fixe son regard aux miens, j'y vois toute la panique qu'elle ressent et, secouant négativement la tête, elle répète :

-Non.

J'avance de quelques pas et la serre contre moi. D'abord, elle ne réagit pas, comme anesthésiée, les bras ballant le long de son corps, continuant à répéter « non » encore et encore. Puis, elle fond en larmes et s'accroche à moi.

-Pas encore, je t'en prie. _Murmure-t-elle dans mes cheveux._ Ne me laisse pas...

-Je donnerais absolument tout pour rester avec vous. _Assuré-je, mon regard croisant celui d'Henrik._ Et je le ferais.

-Quoi ?,_ s'étonne-t-elle en reculant pour me regarder._

-Je vais devenir un vampire.

Elle pâlit d'un coup.

-Non. _Dit-elle froidement._

-Rebekah...

-J'ai dis : Non. _Répète-t-elle._

-C'est la seule solution.

-On en trouvera une autre.

-Peut-être que je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre d'en trouver une autre !, _rétorqué-je, plaidant ma cause._

-Il en est hors de question ! La dernière fois c'est moi qui t'es transformée et je t'ai regardée agoniser pendant des jours, rejetant tout le sang que je te faisais ingurgiter ! C'est NON !

-Henrik le fera. _Murmuré-je._

Rebekah fait volte-face pour affronter son frère et le foudroie du regard.

-Tu ne le feras pas._ Assure-t-elle._

-Si, je le ferais. _Détrompe-t-il._

-Non !

-C'est notre seule chance et je compte bien la tenter !

-On trouvera une autre solution.

-Il n'y en a pas d'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?, _s'énerve-t-elle._

-Rebekah sois réaliste. _Soupire-t-il._

-Je refuse !

Et à son tour, elle quitte la pièce comme une tornade. Henrik fixe son regard au miens et m'assure :

-Je tenterais tout et n'importe quoi si il y a une petite chance de te garder, ok ?

J'acquiesce légèrement et me réfugie dans la chaleur rassurante de ses bras.

**POV Rebekah.**

En sortant de la chambre j'entends la stupide promesse qu'Henrik fait à Caroline et je le maudis intérieurement pour la chose qu'il envisage de faire. Ce qu'il est stupide ! Mes yeux se baisse sur mes mains qui tremble et je pars à la recherche de Klaus, imaginant tout à fait dans quel état d'esprit il doit être. Je le trouve, sans étonnement, dans son atelier. Il est assit sur le sofa, la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Il ne relève même pas la tête à mon arrivé et, après avoir refermée la porte, je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Je vais de nouveau la perdre. _Souffle-t-il._

-On trouvera une solution. _Dis-je pour ce qui me semble être la dixième fois de la journée._

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas, que ferons-nous ? Prendrons-nous réellement le risque de la transformer ?, _s'enquiert-il._

-Si il s'avère que... qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune autre solution, que l'on a... fais absolument tout notre possible, eh bien, j'imagine... j'imagine qu'il nous restera qu'à tenter le coup... de toute façon dans les deux cas nous la regarderions mourir mais dans un cas nous aurons un espoir aussi mince soit-il. _Réponds-je difficilement._

-La dernière fois...

-La dernière fois c'est moi qui m'en suis chargée et ça l'a tuée, je sais. _Conclus-je._

-Crois-tu que cette fois ce serait différent ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je pense que tu devrais le faire. _Informe-t-il._

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne t'ai jamais pardonnée d'avoir échouée sauf que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Si... si ça réussis, tu iras mieux.

-Et si ça échoue, cette fois, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

-C'est à double tranchant. _Concède-t-il._

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

-On va trouver une solution.

-Il le faut. Je ne pourrais pas revivre ça une seconde fois.

Je sais de quoi il parle, il a nullement besoin d'explicité : voir la femme de sa vie mourir, endurer des siècles de souffrances, de manque, de solitude, cherchant quelque chose qu'une seule femme sur terre peut lui donner mais qui n'est plus là pour le faire...

**POV Caroline.**

Devant la porte de Maïa je sens le stresse me gagner. Hier soir je n'ai pas pus me résoudre à lui dire ce qu'il se passe mais il est temps de le faire, ma fille doit savoir. De plus, j'avais vraiment mauvaise mine hier, il était donc inutile de lui faire encore plus peur... Oui, enfin je peux me trouver toutes les excuses du monde mais je devrais bien le faire à un moment ou à un autre alors autant que ce soit maintenant avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Je pose mon oreille contre sa porte et entends une légère musique, Henrik m'a assurée qu'elle était réveillée mais je voulais m'en assurer – _ou retarder le moment_ -, inspirant un bon coup je toque à la porte et entre lorsqu'elle me dit de le faire. Elle m'adresse un immense et éblouissant sourire que je m'apprête, malgré moi, à détruire... Je viens m'asseoir à côté d'elle et débute :

-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, ma chérie.

Son sourire se fane en une fraction de seconde.

-Tu me fais peur... _Dit-elle._

Je prends ses mains les miennes et réfléchis à la manière de lui dire. En réalité je sais qu'il n'y en a pas de bonne, j'ai tenter de le faire toute la nuit sans réussir à rien. Je comptais un peu sur Klaus pour m'aider à en trouver une mais il n'est pas venu dormir avec moi, préférant le sofa de son atelier... Blessée, moi ? Pas le moins du monde... Enfin, si il veut faire sa mauvaise tête ce n'est pas moi qui lui courrait après.

-Maman ?

Je sursaute, mes yeux rencontrant les siens qui déborde d'inquiétude. Je lève doucement ma main et caresse sa joue. Elle ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine avec ses cheveux blond formant de parfaites anglaise autour de son visage, son teint pâle et ses yeux bleus. Les magnifiques yeux de son père. Elle est la chose la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu. Enfin, je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus impartiale qui soit.

-Il y a des complications. _Commencé-je._

-Quel genre de complications ?

-Le genre qui... craint.

-Je vois... _Souffle-t-elle. _Je suis prête, vas-y.

-Mon corps à subit trop de magie ce qui l'a endommagé. _Expliqué-je, elle acquiesce mais je vois la peur redoubler dans son regard._ Je suis entrain de mourir.

Ses mains se resserrent sur les miennes, sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement et une larme roule le long de sa joue.

-Tout vas bien se passer, mon cœur.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis persuadé. Henrik a accepté de me transformer.

-Tonton va te transformer ?, _s'écrie-t-elle._

-C'est notre dernière chance.

-Elle craint ta solution. La dernière fois tu es morte.

-Tu es bien la fille de ton père, il n'y a aucun doute. _Dis-je en souriant légèrement._

-Je ne rigole pas maman !

-Moi non plus mon cœur.

-Alors tu vas prendre le risque de mourir une nouvelle fois ?, _insiste-t-elle._

-C'est notre seule chance, dans tous les cas, si nous ne faisons rien, je meurs.

-Ne dis pas ça !

-C'est la vérité chérie, mais j'ai besoin que tu le comprenne.

-C'est vraiment la seule solution ?

-Oui...

-Alors je te soutiendrais et... je serais là à ton réveil. _Promet-elle._

-Et moi je te promet de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne plus jamais t'abandonner.

Elle acquiesce et se love dans mes bras.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut tout le monde !**

Voilà le chapitre 2 !

Je tenais à répondre à **LuKlaro** : Comme je ne peux pas te répondre par message, je le fais ici : Alors déjà un grand merci pour ta review j'ai été incroyablement touchée et émue, et je dois dire que j'ai bien faillis verser une petite larme mais pas de panique je me suis contenue lol. Donc voilà, c'est juste hyper émouvant de se réveiller le matin et d'avoir une review comme la tienne, ça remue des choses, tout particulièrement mon rêve de petite fille qui consiste à devenir écrivain et pour lequel je me tâte à envoyer mon manuscrit à des maisons d'éditions. Donc, encore merci à toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

**XoXo Lilly.**

* * *

**Ce que nous sommes.**

**Chapitre 2**

Nous sommes entrain de petit-déjeuner en famille dans une ambiance de plomb lorsque Damon entre en compagnie d'Elena. On se fige, surprit, les regardant s'installer à table. Elena m'adresse un sourire alors que, gênée, elle lance un :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici Elena, ma petite amie. _Déclare Damon._

Je répond à son sourire par un d'encouragement. La pauvre, elle n'a vraiment pas choisit le bon matin pour se joindre à nous, l'ambiance est vraiment pourrie. Enfaîte, tout le monde en veut à tout le monde. Génial quoi... Soudain je pense à Katherine. Si elle débarque cela choquera certainement Elena, et après, bon courage pour lui expliquer qui elle est et pourquoi elles ressemblent à des jumelles. Je me penche vers Damon, sur ma droite, et lui murmure :

-Tu as pensée à ce qu'il se passerait si Katherine débarquait ?

Il m'adresse un sourire amusé en rétorquant :

-Je ne suis pas un imbécile, je les ai entendu partir avec Stefan ce matin.

J'acquiesce légèrement.

-Tu peux me passer la confiture, mam... _Commence Maïa avant de s'arrêter._

Son regard à l'air paniqué, elle jette un œil à Elena avant de conclure :

-Ma chérie.

Je lui souris. Bien rattrapée. J'attrape la confiture et la lui donne. Mon sourire s'efface lorsque mon regard rencontre celui de Klaus, installé en face de moi. Deux nuits qu'il dort dans son putain d'ateliers. Deux. Combien de temps cela va durer ?

-Va-t-on tous finir par savoir quel est le problème ?, _demande Elijah, posément._

J'échange un regard avec Henrik avant que nous replongions tous les deux nos regards dans nos bols.

-Non ? Toujours pas ?, _insiste-t-il. _Je me sens légèrement con, vous savez, le dernier à ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe.

-Moi non plus je ne sais pas. _Précise Finn._

-Moi non plus. _Ajoute Damon._

-Ok, je me sens un peu moins con. _Dit Elijah._

Je lui souris tendrement.

-Je suis tout de même sceptique. _Reprend-il. _Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas avec ta femme depuis déjà deux nuits, Klaus ?

Je sais qu'il fait exprès de l'insupporter afin de savoir. Je jette un regard à Elena qui à l'air surprise et précise :

-C'est une façon de parler.

Elle acquiesce.

-Sommes-nous obligé d'en parler maintenant ? Nous avons une invité, cela n'est pas très poli. _Rétorque Klaus, froidement._

-C'est la meilleure amie de Caroline._ Répond Elijah._

-Je ne crois pas que mes problèmes de couple te concerne. _Réplique Klaus._

-S'il te plaît, Elijah, ça suffit maintenant. _Intervient Rebekah._

Sur ma gauche, Maïa attrape ma main dans la sienne et m'adresse un sourire rassurant. Pourtant, cela ne me rassure pas. J'enlève ma serviette de mes genoux pour la poser la table et me relève :

-Excusez-moi, je vais me retirer.

-Je ne voulais pas... _Commence Elijah._

-Tout vas bien Elijah, tu n'y es strictement pour rien. _Assuré-je, en jetant un regard en biais à Klaus._

-Ah parce que c'est moi qui y suis pour quelque chose ?, _demande Klaus._

-Ne fais pas d'esclandre, Klaus, ce n'est pas très poli de régler ses comptes devant une invité. _Ironisé-je._

Je me dirige vers la porte pour m'en aller quand il dit méchamment :

-C'est ça, fuis, c'est plus facile.

Je ris sans amusement en me retournant :

-Je dors toujours dans _notre_ lit, moi.

Il semble surprit par ma répartis et ne répond pas. J'arque un sourcil et fait demi-tour.

On frappe à la porte de ma chambre. Je sèche rapidement les larmes sur mes joues et dit à la personne d'entrer. Elena se glisse lentement à l'intérieur et m'adresse un sourire penaud.

-Besoin d'une meilleure amie ?,_ propose-t-elle._

J'acquiesce légèrement, sentant les larmes me monter de nouveau aux yeux. Son sourire se fait tendre alors qu'elle vient s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de moi, et qu'elle me prend dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, c'est Damon qui m'a informé que tu sortais avec Klaus, alors en venant ici hier j'allais carrément te passer un savon, mais bon, comme tu es triste on peut remettre ça à plus tard. _Plaisante-t-elle._

-Désolé ma chérie.

-Tout vas bien, ne t'en fais pas. Par contre ta mère est folle d'inquiétude comme tu ne rentre pas.

-Je lui envois un message par jour.

-Qui se résume à « Je vais bien, bisous ».

-J'irais la voir.

-Il vaut mieux, avant qu'elle ne découvre où tu es et qu'elle ne débarque avec une brigade.

Je ris légèrement.

-Comment tu en es arrivé à rompre tes fiançailles avec Jake et à sortir avec Klaus ?

-C'est une longue, très longue, histoire.

Une demi-heure après le départ d'Elena, c'est son sosie, Katherine, qui débarque brusquement dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je les différencies toujours en un coup d'oeil. Elle a l'air totalement paniquée et a les larmes aux yeux.

-Tout vas bien ?, _m'enquiers-je en me levant rapidement._

-Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie fille avant toi._ Commence-t-elle. _À part Rebekah._ Ajoute-t-elle._

-Klaus te l'as dis. _Compris-je._

-Je suis sa meilleure amie, pensais-tu que je ne l'apprendrais pas ?

-Et tu l'as dis à Stefan ?

-Oui. _Admet-elle._

-Qui l'a dit à Damon ?

-Il est entrain de le faire. _Acquiesce-t-elle._

-T'a-t-il aussi dit que j'ai trouvée une solution ?

-Devenir un vampire.

-Vas-tu également t'énerver ?

-Non. Je l'aurais fais moi-même si Henrik ne s'était pas proposé.

-Vraiment ?, _m'étonné-je._

-Je tiens à toi, Caroline, je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider.

-As-tu dis ça à Klaus ?

-Oui. Il m'a envoyé voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. _Répond-elle, amusée._

-Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?

-Bien sûr que non !

Elle me sert tendrement dans ses bras. Décidément, je n'aurais jamais eu autant de câlin en aussi peu de temps.

-Ça va marcher. _Affirme-t-elle._

La porte s'ouvre sur un Klaus au visage dur et fermé. Il ne jette pas même un seul regard à Katherine et me fixe froidement.

_Ça craint._

Katherine m'adresse un sourire d'excuse et s'éclipse rapidement en refermant la porte derrière elle avec précaution. Je soutiens son regard et arque un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je t'écoute, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de spectateur : règle tes comptes. _Lancé-je comme il reste silencieux._

-Ne me provoque pas, Caroline, je tente de rester calme. _Prévint-il._

-Je m'en fiche. _Rétorqué-je._

-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas me voir énervé.

-C'est déjà arrivé.

-Vraiment ? Dans ta réalité alternée, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce.

-Peut-être que je ne suis pas le même.

-Sûrement.

Il soupir profondément.

-Déjà, tu ne te feras pas vampiriser, je trouverais une solution.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Eh bien parle. _Dit-il._

-C'est une conversation de sourd, Klaus. Quoi qu'il arrive, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, je finirais par me faire vampiriser.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Je le regarde avec surprise et répond comme une évidence :

-Pour toi, pour Maïa, pour cette famille. _Énuméré-je._

-Ça n'arrivera pas. _Tranche-t-il._

-Jamais ?, _insisté-je._

-Jamais. _Confirme-t-il._

Je reste un instant immobile, choquée et blessée.

-Alors je suppose que toi et moi c'est terminé.

C'est à son tour d'arquer un sourcil interrogateur.

-On va droit dans le mur, moi je veux passer l'éternité avec toi et toi tu... Peu importe !

-Ce n'est pas ce que ça signifie.

-AH non ? Écoute moi bien, Niklaus Michealson, pour toi ou pas pour toi je serais vampirisée ne serait-ce que pour ma fille car si il y a une chose qui est sûr c'est que je ferais tout pour passer l'éternité à ses côtés. _Déclaré-je._

Il grimace.

-Tu voix, conversation de sourds. _Conclus-je._ Je vais me réinstaller chez ma mère.

-Ne fuis pas, Caroline.

-Comment veux-tu que je réagisse Klaus ? Tu viens de dire ne pas vouloir passer l'éternité avec moi ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis !

-Vas te faire foutre !

-J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre, car je préfère amplement passer une poignet d'années avec toi que de prendre le risque de n'en passer aucune.

-Et moi je préfère prendre le risque de passer l'éternité avec toi.

-Tu es ma femme, Caroline, bien sûr que je veux passer l'éternité avec toi. D'autant plus que je t'ai attendu pendant des siècles. _Assure-t-il._

-Alors soutiens-moi sur ce coup, aides-moi à faire en sorte que ça fonctionne.

-Comment ?!

-Je ne sais pas !

-Tu vas me quitter alors ?, demande-t-il prudemment.

-Vas-tu m'aider ?

Il grimace une nouvelle fois mais répond à contre-cœur :

-Je ferais tout pour te garder, Amour.

-Alors, non, je ne te quitterais pas.

Il soupire de soulagement en m'attirant dans ses bras et posant son menton sur ma tête.

-Tu vas me rendre dingue Caroline Forbes.

-Je crois que c'est déjà fais. _Plaisanté-je._

Il rit légèrement.

-Pas faux.


End file.
